Talk:G.F.S. Valhalla
Note I can't confirm this, but I heard that the names of the PED troopers were names of people who worked at retro at the time. Hellkaiserryo12 16:36, 17 March 2009 (UTC) This appears to be true. I checked one out of curiosity this morning (the name and Metroid into Google) and got a Retro sound guy. If you or anyone else would like to do a short article on the nature of these guys (then copy/pasta) and then a note on the name origins for each character, go ahead. Bonus points if you can point out the locations of the corpses within the game for them. ChozoBoy 17:14, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Yum. I wish that I could copy pasta, ChozoBoy! Hehe [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 10:13, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Question Where do you find the marine who died trying to vent his phazon? (Rundas382 16:47, October 8, 2009 (UTC)) what happened? 23:34, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Possible Halo Reference As I am certain that many are already aware of this, there is also an area in the Halo series that goes by the same name as this battleship. They may or may not be agknowloging the ongoing fan war between Metroid and Halo, of which I refuse to take part in. Is this actually a reference or is it just a coincidence that two "rival" games would have such popular areas (my experience on Xbox Live shows that the Halo map is the preferred map for games such as capture the flag, and GFS Valhalla is often praised by critics for its atmosphere) in both of their most anticipated games, as many watched to see how the two would play out against each-other. Maybe someone on the wiki can enlighten me. Death Recon 02:33, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ........There's a fan war? Marx Wraith 02:54, November 13, 2010 (UTC) It seems to be confined to YouTube comment threads. Some Metroid fans hate Halo, and apparantly some Halo fans hate Metroid although every single one of them I have ever encountered either admired the series or had no idea what it was. There do seem to be some similarities between them (such as this) but I think the "fan war" is really more of a mirage generated by the magnifying effect of the internet.--AdmiralSakai 04:45, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Internet seems to do that a lot. I find this funny considering I am a fan of both series, haha! Marx Wraith 16:10, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Same here, I really think that they're both really good games. Even though the fan war is mostly on trailers on youtube, on things like metroid online, other m, and corruption it gets really bad. Mostly its the really ''big Halo fans trashing metroid because they don't like anything going into its "territory" (even though metroid was there first). seeming that both franchises feature powerful main characters that could probably take on an entire army by themselves in a si-fi setting, the games may have large influences on each other (mostly in the Prime series). oh well. Death Recon 22:14, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I'd definately say there are similarities. Unfortunately, some people on this site are a little spooked by the whole conflict, and tend to remove trivia entries that mention said connections.--AdmiralSakai 04:30, November 14, 2010 (UTC) I think that is for the best, no use poking a hornet's nest right? Marx Wraith 21:40, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Well said. lets not say anything about this on the actualy pageDeath Recon 20:17, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Valhalla is a place where Vikings go when they die in battle. I think it is just a coincidence.--Fullmetal Fan 23:04, December 21, 2010 (UTC) While I support including actual similarities between the games in their relevant articles, I concur that this seems more likely to be a coincidence stemming from two companies using the same well-known mythological concept.--AdmiralSakai 00:01, December 22, 2010 (UTC) This place is just damn scary, the trooper husks you disintegrate, especially when you have to listen to aurora unit 313 say, "darkness coming". I just shudder at the sound of that voice. Can you kind of, y'know, cool down the overall useless comments on pages? And, um, oh yeah-PUT FOUR TILDES (~) AT THE END OF YER POSTS.Vommack 00:36, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay Vommack, my name is DarkMetroids and it's um... let's see, 7:44 PM, OCTOBER 31, 2011 Is it seriously THAT hard to press the signature button?Vommack 00:48, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Vommack, please be more civil on talk pages, even if new users are slightly ignorant of the rules. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'य'ल'ड़'का'ए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 00:50, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I pressed the signature button. DarkMetroids, 7:53, October 31, 2011 Question about energy cells at the beginning? Hi all, a while a go I unlocked the Screw Attack on Bryyo Ice when I recieved a transmission from the Aurora Unit saying about the GFS Valhalla and told me to go there. I followed this instruction and used up all my energy cells unlocking doors etc before realising I was meant to complete the main objective on Elysia (think it was to do with the Theronian Bomb?) Since then I have collected/carrying 4 energy cells from the Pirate Homeworld. I am currently back on Elysia for another upgrade after beating Gandrayda. Just wondering if this serves as a problem further on in the game. Thank you :) 17:25, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Nope. Energy cells are only used in the Valhalla, so it's safe to keep going back if you'd like when you get more cells. --'The Exterminator' (talk • • ) 21:57, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :No, it doesn't affect anything. The amount of energy cells needed to access all areas of the Valhalla will remain the same no matter what stage you go to it at. The energy cells needed to activate the ship's areas are never used for anything else, so you will always have enough energy cells, provided you find them all. The only necessary item on the Valhalla is the Leviathan Code. If you are on the Pirate Homeworld that means you already completed the Theronian Bomb objective. Either way, you'll always have enough energy cells for the primary objectives. As for the Valhalla, well you'll have to find those ones yourself. ;) ''Vellim (Talk) 22:00, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Exterminator! You beat me to it, you sneaky guy! Vellim (Talk) 22:02, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you for your answers Vellim and Exterminator! :) :: 22:54, March 9, 2013 (UTC) AU? Ummm... does AU 313 count as a resident? Sylux X 22:56, March 5, 2013 (UTC)